bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Joel Simon
Personality Joel is a very energetic, determined young man. His thirst for knowledge and to study under great masters is only eclipsed by his southern politeness and hospitality. Appearance Joel is 5’ 10” and 150 lbs. He is trim and athletic and has a shock of short brown hair. His eyes are hazel and he is almost never seen without a smile. Being from Tennessee, Joel has fully adopted Western clothing style. He wears traditional cowboy boots and brown trousers. He wears a dull orange vest and a black overcoat. A black bandana circles his neck and a dirty, well-worn, white cowboy hat sits on his head. An empty holster hangs on his right hip. History Joel is a 20 year old from Nashville, Tennessee. He recently graduated with a Bachelor of Arts in History. His family has a long history of spiritually enhanced warfare, and his destiny is in line with theirs. He has been training his Quincy abilities since a young age and has a good grasp on his spirit weapon and the use of Hirenkyaku to move at high speeds. Members of his family referred him to Xcution, in order to further his training. Spirit Weapon Joel’s spirit weapon is a blue, reiatsu model of a Colt .45 six-shooter. His Quincy cross is concealed by his bandana, as it hangs around his neck. The .45 materializes in the empty holster. Joel fires blue, reiatsu bullets from the materialized weapon. He doesn’t have to “reload” his gun; he can fire it until his energy is depleted. Rate of fire (other than when using special attacks) is comparable to a typical six-cylinder revolver. Abilities (Both are named after gunslingers in American history. One an outlaw, the other a lawman.) Name: Holliday Type: Offensive Cost: Moderate Associated Stat(s): '''SEI '''Range: Short-Mid Description: Joel mimes drawing a gun from the empty holster. In a matter of milliseconds, a blue Colt .45 materializes in his hand and fires up to six reiatsu bullets. He is very accurate at close range, but past 10 meters, this attack becomes unreliable. The rounds hit with standard damage, but they fly very quickly. Coupled with the draw speed and rate of fire, this attack can be devastating. Name: Wild Bill Type: Offensive Cost: Moderate Associated Stat(s): '''SEI '''Range: Long Description: Joel becomes more deliberate with the preparation for each shot. The rounds fly quickly and hit with a much harder punch than normal, but Joel needs a moment to line up the shot and charge the round to reach maximum output. This attack is easier to dodge, as Joel has to line up and telegraph the shot before he can fire. But as stated earlier, it hits much harder than a normal attack. Ginto Name: Hangman’s Noose Cost: Mildly strenuous Range: Close – 5 meters Level: 10 Sei Incantation: None Description: Joel will throw a bottle of ginto towards his opponent, as it approaches the target, he shoots the bottle, spreading the Ginto over a wide area. The ginto will form an immobilizing noose for one turn, around the neck of the opponent. If their REI is 5 higher than Joel’s, the attack fails. Category:Quincy Category:Xcution Category:Inactive